


На грани

by fleursetbrumes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Chapter 401: Promises, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kinks, Kuroo Tetsuro is Akaashi's Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursetbrumes/pseuds/fleursetbrumes
Summary: Акааши обожает секс в публичных местах и ходить по грани. Куроо ему в этом потворствует и усиливает в разы.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	На грани

— Я встречаюсь с самым стильным парнем, — почти без иронии замечает Акааши.

Он неспешно спускается по лестничному пролёту Камей Арена Сендай. Пролёт в дальней части здания, не для основного потока людей. Именно поэтому они договорились встретиться здесь.

Акааши скользит взглядом по Куроо и улыбается уголком губ. Тот обворожительно улыбается в ответ, приосанивается и проводит рукой по своим роскошным волосам.

На Куроо чёрный строгий костюм, который ему слегка великоват, белая рубашка, галстук в полоску. Выглядит так, что Акааши хочется вещь за вещью его раздеть. Дыхание перехватывает. Если деловые костюмы для кого и создавались, то для Куроо Тетсуро. 

Акааши плавно опускает взгляд — Куроо делает то же самое — и кусает нижнюю губу, сдерживая смешок, когда замечает главную «проблему». Кроссовки. 

Куроо фыркает.

— Ты же знаешь, что на корт нужна обувь с мягкой подошвой, чтобы не поцарапать и не испачкать его.

— Знаю, — мурлычет Акааши и перекрещивает руки за шеей Куроо. Его тоже заключают в объятия. — Поразительно, но тебе даже идёт. Носить строгий деловой костюм с кроссовками — это настолько твоё, настолько ты, что слов нет. 

— Очаровательно, у редактора издательства нет слов, — самодовольно отзывается Куроо, а Акааши на это качает головой. — Вот что влюблённость делает с людьми, но мне приятно. К счастью, я знаю занятие, для которого нам понадобится минимум фраз.

— Ох, правда?

— Правда, — голос Куроо бархатный. — Одна из таких фраз «я соскучился».

Такая простая, но многообещающая. 

Акааши быстро вертит головой по сторонам, прислушивается, нет ли кого в лестничном пролёте. Тишина, прекрасно. Он тянет галстук Куроо на себя, накрывает его губы своими и жадно целует. Куроо мягко держит лицо Акааши в ладонях, проталкивает язык, быстро перехватывает инициативу. У Акааши коленки подкашиваются, перед глазами плывёт.

— Я тоже по тебе соскучился… — дыхание тяжёлое и жаркое после поцелуя. — Как только закончил интервью с Бокуто, так сразу к тебе.

Куроо вскидывает бровь и ухмыляется уголком губ.

— Мне казалось, ты знаешь Бокуто лучше него самого, разве нет? Я к тому, что ты мог бы, наверно, написать интервью с Бокуто, даже не задав ему лично ни одного вопроса...

— Тебе кажется, Тетсуро, — Акааши плавно очерчивает подушечкой большого пальца губы Куроо. Мягкие. Влажные после поцелуя. Манящие. — Даже сейчас, после семи лет знакомства, Бокуто остаётся для меня загадкой. Сегодня я обнаружил, что мы по-разному понимаем слово «нормальный»... Хотя казалось бы.

— Чудо в перьях. Зная вас обоих, я даже не удивлён.

— Сказал, что теперь он «нормальный игрок», не такой, как в старшей школе.

Куроо вскидывает бровь и со всей серьёзностью сообщает:

— Я тебя сейчас укушу, — и тут же выполняет обещанное: мягко прихватывает его палец губами и легко кусает. — Я с удовольствием обсужу с тобой Бо, но давай не сейчас, момент не совсем подходящий. 

Куроо крепче прижимает к себе и по-хозяйски начинает сминать ягодицы, Акааши насмешливо улыбается.

— Кое-что ещё: Бокуто зовёт нас сегодня поужинать вместе. 

— Акааши! — возмущённо тянет Куроо. Он собирается сказать что-то ещё, но быстро меняется в лице. — Хотя нет, я знаю более эффективный способ.

Куроо зажимает Акааши между собой и стеной и целует. Настойчиво, дико, страстно, не позволяя отстраниться от себя. Они заглядывают друг другу в глаза и лишь сильнее заводятся от того, что замечают во взгляде напротив: предвкушение, вызов, жажду.

Секунды складываются в вечность. Они долго целуются, не уступают друг другу. Лёгкие начинает обжигать нехваткой дыхания, грудь вздымается часто, в глазах пляшет бесовской огонь. Куроо выглядит чертовски довольным; при взгляде на него такого у Акааши острее чувствует, он облизывается снова и снова.

Акааши неспешно обматывает галстук вокруг ладони, готовый это делать вечно. Лицо Куроо оказывается совсем близко. Он касается лбом лба, смотрит с обожанием и выжидающе. Они оба дышат через рот, сбивчиво и жарко, пережидают.

Если бы его спросили, что его возбуждает в Куроо больше, Акааши ответил: улыбка. Так, как улыбается Куроо, больше не умеет никто, у Акааши кровь кипит. По телу разливается горячая патока, отзывается напряжением внизу живота; в штанах становится тесно.

Куроо проталкивает колено между ног, бессовестно трётся пахом о пах и срывает с губ Акааши тихий стон. Его немного ведёт, Куроо придерживает за талию, улыбается довольный собой. Акааши закусывает нижнюю губу, направляет взгляд из стороны в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что они здесь по-прежнему только вдвоём. 

Акааши чувствует горячее дыхание, дёргает Куроо на себя за галстук и снова целует. Напористо, пылко. У него срывает крышу, когда пальцы Куроо залезают под джемпер и хаотично поглаживают его бока.

— Ты с ума сошёл, не здесь же! — тихо шипит Акааши, часто и шумно дышит.

Куроо широко улыбается, облизывается, берёт его за руку и куда-то ведёт за собой.

— Ты всё такой же красивый, когда злишься. Прямо как в школьные годы.

— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не сильно изменился с тех пор, — фыркает Акааши. — Всё ещё верен своему хобби — провоцировать меня.

— У нас с тобой это взаимно, прошу заметить.

Куроо хохочет, и Акааши не может не улыбнуться.

Через несколько минут Акааши закрывает за ними дверь туалета. У раковин оказывается какой-то мужчина, который совсем не вписывается в его план прижать Куроо к стенке кабинки. Акааши смотрит на Тетсуро, пока они оба моют руки, через отражение в зеркале: какой же он горячий в этом своём костюме. Куроо, определенно, становится только привлекательнее с годами. Он поправляет галстук, подмигивает ему из зеркала; Акааши фыркает, потому что сердце забилось чаще от простого жеста.

Как только мужчина выходит из туалета, Куроо сверкает глазами и накрывает губы Акааши поцелуем. Целует жадно, нетерпеливо — только и ждал этого момента. Хаотично касается ладонями изгибов тела Акааши, подталкивает его в сторону кабинки, щёлкает замок на двери. Акааши ловит на себе голодный, полный желания взгляд Куроо, у него дыхание перехватывает. Жарко. Он ведёт плечами и тянется, чтобы повесить своё пальто на крючок.

— Если оно испачкается, ты платишь за химчистку, — нарочито серьёзно заявляет Акааши, но плывёт под взглядом Куроо.

— Сладкий мой, если твоё пальто испачкается, я куплю тебе новое. И возьму тебя в примерочной.

Куроо хищно улыбается и решительно прижимает Акааши к стенке, уложив ладонь ему на затылок.

— И очки. 

— И очки. Зарплата редактора не такая уж хорошая, да, Кейджи? — Куроо не то язвит, то действительно искренне интересуется и по-хозяйски запускает ладони под джемпер, словно они не прерывались. Трётся пахом о бедро, и Акааши уносит с того, насколько крепко стоит у Куроо. Он невольно начинает тереться в ответ и сминает пальцами пиджак.

Куроо усыпает шею Акааши поцелуями, влажно скользит языком и срывает тихие стоны. Шея всегда была его чувствительным местом, Куроо всегда этим беззастенчиво пользуется. Акааши подставляется под ласки, наощупь пробует развязать галстук, но получается плохо.

— Она достаточная. Но знаешь, приятно понимать, что твой парень такой щедрый.

— По-моему, ты сейчас не о том думаешь…

Акааши согласен, не о том. Он наблюдает за пальцами Куроо, ловко подцепившими узел галстука и ослабившими его, вздрагивает и думает, насколько это возбуждающее зрелище. У Акааши тянет в паху, вмиг пересыхают губы, он быстро облизывается и спрашивает:

— И чья это вина?

Акааши выразительно выгибает бровь, и Куроо отвечает ему тем же, добавляя удивления. Смотрит на него изучающе, пока снимает пиджак и вешает поверх пальто.

— Ты такая язва, Кейджи, — сладко шепчет он на ухо и подушечками пальцев дразняще касается живота совсем близко к поясу брюк. — Любимая язва. Зазноба. 

Акааши нравится абсолютно всё в сложившейся ситуации: насколько распалён Куроо, как прижимает его к стенке и шепчет на ухо, какой он горячий… Акааши ловит его губы своими и честно пытается целовать медленно. Неспешно. Расстягивая момент. Получается плохо: им быстро становится недостаточно. Куроо проталкивает язык, Акааши начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке. Те как назло не хотят поддаваться, Куроо внимает их из петель вместе с Акааши, сталкиваясь с пальцами.

— Не снимай, — жарко шепчет Акааши в губы, когда Куроо пытается стянуть с себя рубашку. — Выглядит так развратно.

Акааши касается пальцами довольной ухмылки Куроо, соскальзывает на шею, на ямочку между ключиц. Ведёт ладонями по грудной клетке, задевает соски, и те стремительно твердеют. Акааши влажно обводит ареолу языком, прихватывает сосок зубами, но не смыкает их, слышит сдавленный стон. Он играет со вторым соском и широко поглаживает крепкий торс ладонями, замирает на поясе брюк Куроо.

— Знаешь, о чём я на самом деле думаю? — Акааши смотрит ему в глаза и дразняще сжимает рукой. Куроо дёргается навстречу и несдержанно стонет. — У меня штаны горят, какой ты соблазняющий, каждый сантиметр тела жаждет твоих прикосновений.

— У меня штаны горят, — шепчет Куроо на ухо и слегка прикусывает за мочку, — когда ты делишься подобными откровениями.

С характерным звуком расстёгивается молния, джинсы Акааши спадают на пол. Куроо демонстративно подворачивает рукава на рубашке — постепенно, дразнится, оголяет свои предплечья и улыбается.

— Тетсуро.

— Да?

— Это самое эротичное, что я видел, — вкрадчиво сообщает он и сглатывает скопившуюся слюну. — Мне нужно видео на сто часов, где ты подворачиваешь рукава рубашки и обнажаешь руки.

Куроо медленно скользит пальцами по белью Акааши, очерчивает его вставший член, поднимается, слегка надавливая, затем снова и снова. Акааши нетерпеливо сжимает край своего джемпера.

— Я буду присылать тебе такие нюдсы с работы, — Куроо выдыхает обещание прямо в губы.

— Если ты будешь присылать такие нюдсы, не до работы будет уже мне.

— Звучит заманчиво.

После каждой фразы Акааши чувствует невесомые прикосновения губ Куроо прямо на своих и, наконец, увлекает его в сладкий поцелуй.

Куроо опускается на колени, оставляет дорожку поцелуев вдоль резинки трусов, Акааши всхлипывает, предвкушающе кусает губы. Куроо многозначительно улыбается, большим пальцем растирает влажное пятно на белье. Обводит по кругу, надавливает то сильнее, то слабее. Свободной рукой он играет с яичками, слегка сжимает. Дыхание Акааши становится прерывистым, вдохи — резкими и шумными, с губы срываются глухие стоны; он невольно дёргает вперёд бёдрами, внизу живота пульсирует.

Кончиком носа Куроо обводит член: полностью вставший, твёрдый, горячий. Губами скользит вдоль него вверх и вниз. Акааши нетерпеливо прикрывает рот ладонью, наблюдает за Куроо из-под ресниц.

— Тетсуро, пожалуйста…

— Пожалуйста что, милый?

Этот негодяй ещё и ухмыляется. Усыпает короткими поцелуями член через плотную ткань, пока Акааши теряет выдержку.

— Перестань быть таким засранцем.

— Какой ты сегодня нетерпеливый, совёнок… — довольно шепчет Куроо, оглаживает задницу Акааши и соскальзывает ладонями на внутреннюю сторону его бёдер.

Акааши раздвигает ноги шире и тянется к собственным трусам, пока Куроо продолжает свою сладкую пытку, но тот мягко перехватывает руку и оставляет на ней несколько поцелуев. Куроо смотрит лихорадочно, с обожанием, улыбается плутовато и обезоруживающе. Такой горячий в этой своей расстёгнутой рубашке и галстуке. Акааши обводит языком губы, запускает пальцы в его мягкие волосы и перебирает их. 

Куроо воспринимает это как немую просьбу и выцеловывает чувствительную кожу на бёдрах, оставляет влажные дорожки вдоль линии трусов. Акааши наконец не выдерживает и сам стягивает с себя бельё, заодно вынимает ноги из брючин. Слышит сдавленный смешок Куроо и вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Просто вспомнилось, как в школьные годы ты подбирал за Бокуто олимпийки на корте, а теперь я собираю твою одежду, — Куроо кладёт джинсы на рюкзак. Надо же было Акааши надеть сегодня именно белые. — И моё положение меня больше устраивает.

— Меня тоже твоё положение более чем устраивает. На коленях, отчасти обнажённый и собирающийся отсосать мне.

Акааши расплывается в довольной улыбке, но через несколько секунд он уже не в силах сдержать откровенный стон: Куроо берёт его член примерно на половину. В его рту безумно влажно, тепло, губы так восхитительно сдавливают. Куроо часто насаживается в противовес своей недавней медлительности, у Акааши от этого контраста мурашки по коже. Он запрокидывает голову, невольно прикрыв глаза, и хватается за плечи Куроо.

Прикосновения становятся в десять раз лучше, когда Куроо выпускает член и тут же берёт его обратно. Снова и снова. С пошлым хлюпаньем. Куроо посасывает лишь головку, обводит её языком, скользит по чувствительной уздечке. Акааши комкает пальцами рубашку, глухо стонет, когда Куроо мокро очерчивает вены на его члене и перехватывает яички между пальцев. 

Куроо часто насаживается до середины, сжимает пальцы в кольцо у основания. Акааши очень, очень хочется стонать в полный голос, как он любит, чтобы Куроо слышал, насколько ему хорошо. Но в туалете стадиона приходится сдерживаться, прикрывать рот ладонью и кусать себя в плечо, когда совсем невмоготу, потому что Куроо действительно классно отсасывает. 

Из этих мыслей Акааши выбрасывает телефонный звонок. Звонят ему и, к сожалению, он не может проигнорировать.

— Передай телефон, пожалуйста. Он в кармане пальто, — нехотя просит Акааши, поджимает губы и выжидающе смотрит на Куроо. Почему именно сейчас?..

Куроо пошло хлюпает, выпуская член изо рта, от головки тянется ниточка слюны. Класс, Акааши мог бы кончить раньше времени.

— Просто скажи как, я переведу телефон на беззвучный режим.

— Я не могу, это Удай-сан, — и, опережая вопрос, добавляет: — Я специально поставил эту мелодию на него.

Куроо смотрит на него сочувствующе и вкладывает в руку телефон.

— Да, Удай-сан.

Акааши ощутимо ведёт ногтями по своему животу, оставляя красные следы, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в чувства для разговора. К тому же, хитрая улыбка Куроо не обещает ничего хорошего. Какова вероятность, что он просто станет ждать, пока Акааши поговорит по телефону, не вынудит его раскрыть себя? Всё верно, вероятность нулевая, Акааши знает повадки своего парня. Его разумная часть собирается шикнуть на Куроо, его азартная хорни часть сама готова подставиться и оставить лёгкий намёк. Акааши бы соврал, что подобное хождение по грани его не возбуждает. 

Куроо пользуется моментом и вбирает член почти до конца, Акааши до боли кусает губы, скрывая стоны. Кровь закипает, насколько красив самозабвенно отсасывающий Куроо, Акааши невольно толкается бёдрами ему навстречу.

— Нет, Удай-сан, я не потерялся, — он поднимает глаза к потолку, пытаясь хоть как-то переключиться. Получается не очень. — Встретил школьного товарища, с которым мы давно не виделись. 

«Давно». Со вчерашнего вечера. Когда собирали вещи в поездку в Сендай, после чего пошли готовить ужин.

Удай говорит, что сделает несколько зарисовок Камей Арены для своей манги, потом вернётся в их номер в отеле. Акааши слушает о его планах вполуха, поплывшим взглядом любуется Куроо. Чертовски, безумно красивый. Заалевшие губы скользят по члену, румянец на щеках, наблюдает за Акааши в ответ, во взгляде столько похоти. Куроо расслабляет горло и заглатывает всю длину, касается пальцами его яиц, когда Удай говорит: _«До встречи»._

— Да… — несдержанно, но тихо стонет Акааши в трубку. 

Он запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза и пьяно улыбается от того, насколько ему хорошо. А потом резко открывает глаза, уставившись в стену напротив. Сердце бешено стучит. Кажется, он выдал себя, но испытывает лишь новую волну пикантного возбуждения.

Акааши кусает губы, закрывает рот ладонью, сдерживая рвущиеся стоны, пока Куроо распаляет его и провоцирует ещё сильнее раскрыть себя. Удай молчит несколько секунд, а Акааши ведёт носком туфли по паху Куроо и вызывающе смотрит ему в глаза. Куроо ухмыляется и легко смыкает зубы на нежной коже внутренней стороны бедра.

_— С тобой точно всё в порядке, Акааши-кун? Тебе дурно?_

«Мне невероятно хорошо. Я практически в раю», — думает про себя Акааши, но вслух отвечает:

— Всё в порядке, Удай-сан. Не беспокойтесь. Увидимся в номере.

Акааши дожидается ответного прощания и отключает телефон от греха подальше.

— Иди ко мне, — склоняясь, Акааши обнимает лицо ухмыляющегося Куроо ладонями и мягко тянет вверх.

Куроо поднимается на ватных ногах и, прежде чем запечатать поцелуй на губах Акааши, восхищённо шепчет:

— Ты невероятный просто.

После звонка они оба словно заводятся с новой силой, стягивают друг с друга оставшуюся мешающую одежду. Куроо нетерпеливо вжимает Акааши в стенку, соприкасается кожа к коже. Распалённая, обжигающая. Они целуются жадно, дерзко, мокро, не отпускают друг друга. Куроо мягко сминает ягодицы и разводит их в стороны, Акааши хаотично поглаживает его по спине, льнёт ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда ближе. Куроо отстраняется, чтобы вдохнуть, Акааши тянется за его губами. Без кислорода он немного потерпит, а без поцелуев Куроо нет.

Они вновь целуются, сплетаются языками, напирают. Целуются до искр из глаз, до пламени в грудной клетке. Когда они всё-таки отстраняются, воздух рядом с ними становится горячим от сбитого дыхания; во взгляде напротив обожание, восхищение и лихорадочный огонь.

Куроо подносит пальцы к губам Акааши. Тот обводит языком один, обдаёт жарким влажным дыханием, накрывая губами. Куроо нетерпеливо и намекающе давит остальными пальцами на нижнюю губу Акааши, чтобы взял их все, но тот говорит:

— У меня в рюкзаке смазка.

Куроо понятливо кивает, склоняется над рюкзаком, отставив задницу. Акааши не отказывает себе в удовольствии огладить её ладонью, такую крепкую и соблазнительную. Акааши довольно улыбается и лениво скользит пальцами Куроо между ног.

— У тебя в рюкзаке смазка, и ты начал облизывать мне пальцы, — немного недоумевающе замечает Куроо, обильно выдавливая себе в руку лубрикант, и смотрит на Акааши. — Я же вижу, что у тебя терпение заканчивается.

— Интересно, благодаря кому оно заканчивается… — Акааши вскидывает бровь. — Даже спрашивать не буду, доволен ли ты. И так всё видно.

Куроо ухмыляется и осторожно, постепенно проталкивает внутрь палец, входя по фалангу. Акааши рефлекторно дёргается, сжимает ягодицы, но под сладким успокаивающим шёпотом начинает расслабляться. Надо отдать Куроо должное: как бы ему ни не терпелось вставить, он всегда тщательно и аккуратно подготавливал Акааши.

Акааши уже откровенно плывёт и сам насаживается на пальцы, а Куроо смотрит на него заворожённо. Произведение искусства. У Акааши закрыты глаза, и мелко дрожат ресницы, щёки раскраснелись от жара, губы искусаны в попытках сдержать тихие стоны. Шея призывно открыта, член покачивается, головка поблёскивает от смазки. Сейчас бы просто трахать его пальцами и свободной рукой дрочить на него такого развратного и соблазнительного. Тем более что собственный стояк давно требует внимания.

— Тетсуро… — мягко хрипловато шепчет Акааши и умоляюще смотрит на него из-под ресниц. — Тетсуро, пожалуйста… я хочу твой член… в себе.

Куроо дважды просить не надо. Он тянется к внутреннему карману своего пиджака, вытаскивает блестящий квадрат презерватива. Вместе с этим из кармана падает небольшой белый прямоугольник.

— Я тоже предусмотрительный.

— Смотри только, не дай никому презерватив вместо своей визитки, — фыркает Акааши, с предвкушением наблюдая, как Куроо наконец раскатывает презерватив по члену и облегчённо стонет.

— О, если бы я знакомился с тобой, уже будучи представителем волейбольной ассоциации, я бы обязательно дал тебе визитку вместе с презервативом.

— Звучит как сюжет для нашей ролевой игры. Давай отыграем, когда вернёмся в Токио? — Акааши многозначительно улыбается.

— Как скажешь, солнышко. А сейчас иди сюда.

Куроо садится на крышку унитаза и за руку тянет Акааши к себе. 

— Я думал, ты уже не предложишь...

Акааши направляет член к отверстию, постепенно насаживается. Куроо нежно целует, пока Акааши привыкает, оглаживает грудь, терзает соски. Акааши сидит с закрытыми глазами, обнимая Куроо за плечи, улыбается, прислушивается к собственным ощущениям. Большой горячий член заполняет его полностью, соски всё более чувствительные от прикосновений, Куроо нашёптывает на ухо, какой он сейчас красивый.

Акааши на пробу двигает тазом, плавно поднимается и опускается, но сил медлить давно уже нет. Куроо руки оказывается на его бёдрах, помогают, ловят губы в невесомый поцелуй. Акааши тихо постанывает, чувствует прошибающие прикосновения к простате, смотрит на Куроо из-под ресниц. У Куроо во взгляде безграничное обожание, похоть, и танцуют черти. Пятернёй Акааши зачёсывает его влажную чёлку, ведёт ладонью по волосам и мягко притягивает к себе за затылок. Лоб прижимается ко лбу, Акааши часто насаживается на Куроо и рвано стонет ему в губы. Приходится скрывать самые громкие откровенные стоны.

Куроо смотрит на него с вожделением, расплывшись в довольной улыбке. Гладит широкими движениями по торсу, играет с сосками, оттягивает их. Соскальзывает ладонями на внутреннюю сторону бёдер, нарочито не касается паха и вместо этого дразнит. Куроо касается где угодно, но не там, где Акааши сейчас хочется больше всего.  
Когда Акааши тянется к собственному изнывающему члену, Куроо перехватывает его руку, подносит к своим губам и начинает демонстративно облизывать пальцы.

— Ты… — сбивчиво шепчет Акааши и награждает Куроо диким взглядом, — ты ужасен. Перестань меня мучить... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подрочил мне.

Всё его нутро молит о ласке.

— Ты такой красивый, когда на грани...

Куроо открыто ухмыляется, звонко шлёпает Акааши по ягодице. Слышится протяжный стон, затем шлепок и ещё один. Акааши запрокидывает голову, призывно подставляет шею. Куроо водит вдоль неё сухими губами, впивается пальцами в ягодицы Акааши и часто вбивается в него. Член быстро скользит, не выходя из задницы до конца.

От каждого прикосновения к простате по телу обжигает горячей карамелью, бьёт мелкая дрожь. Акааши сдавленно стонет Куроо в сгиб шеи, царапает ему спину. Акааши хватает нескольких резких фрикций, чтобы изливаться Куроо на живот и обмякнуть. Он блаженно улыбается, слушает тихие стоны около уха. Замечательно.

Акааши вздрагивает, выдернутый из неги, когда Куроо кусает его в плечо и кончает. Его прижимают к себе, заключают в горячие объятия, Куроо оставляет на щеке нежный поцелуй, водит кончиком носа вдоль скулы.

— Ты невероятный, — ласково шепчет Куроо на ухо. — Отдельный вид искусства… Особенно твой вид перед оргазмом.

Акааши лениво привстаёт, чтобы скрутить презерватив и бросить его в мусорку. Вновь усаживается на бёдра Куроо, соприкасается с ним лбами, перебирает его влажные волосы.

— Я люблю тебя, Тетсуро, — шепчет он в губы. — Хочу в душ. Вместе с тобой. В твоём номере.

Куроо ухмыляется и утягивает Акааши в поцелуй.


End file.
